


Like My History with You

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Remus Lupin, Characters Are In Their 20s, Consensual Sex, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Instagram DMs, M/M, Marking, Misunderstandings, Newly Single Remus Lupin, Now for the sex stuff, Rimming, Top Sirius Black, condom use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Sirius was still as hot as he’d been then, but Remus wouldn’t have ever gone for it. They were roommates, after all, and nothing would have made the situation more awkward than a rejection from the hottest man Remus had ever seen up close. Remus knew his own limits, and Sirius had been well above them.Now, though, Remus considered his options. He was going to make a move. He was going to finally be brave, be bold… and like the photo."
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Nonbinary Character (past), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: Remus Lupin Fest 2021





	Like My History with You

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the 2021 Remus Lupin Fest. I'd like to thank zephyrcove for beta'ing this for me. I'll put the full prompt I claimed at the end of the fic to avoid giving too much away. Enjoy!

Mutual breakups, even the most inevitable of them, still sucked. Remus had known this was coming. He’d seen the writing on the wall for months: the consideration of visiting Brazil to see where their family was from, talk of moving to the States, the possibilities of a new job, the slowly fading talk of future children. He’d been able to see for ages that Elia was thinking about leaving. It wasn’t because of him either. It was life. Remus had made it very clear he didn’t want to leave because his teaching position was his dream job. He’d always thought he wanted to be a professor someday, but the preteens he’d ended up with had become the most rewarding part of his day. As much as he loved Elia, Remus wasn’t giving that up for them. The opportunity to move away and experience something new was the same for Elia.

It stung that there hadn’t been another way about it, but drifting apart was drifting apart. Different goals for life meant they just wouldn’t work anymore, no matter how they felt about each other. 

Remus had spent a few weeks moping, but once Elia had packed up, Remus hadn’t taken long to realize it wasn’t them necessarily he missed. Sure, their sense of humor had always made him laugh, and sure, the two had compatible tastes in movies, but mostly Remus missed having someone around. He missed waking up with the warmth of someone else next to him, and he missed not coming home to an empty house. As much as Remus thought it was Elia that had him clinging to their relationship the last few months, he realized now it had been more for himself and his routine. They’d been dating since freshman year of college, and that was a new level of hurt to realize he just wasn’t used to being alone.

He loved Elia. He did. But Remus was starting to realize he hadn’t been in love with them. On his more bitter days, Remus laid around wondering if he ever truly had been.

About a month after their breakup, Remus found himself lying in bed far too early in the evening. With nothing better to do, he scrolled through his Instagram feed. One photo in particular made him pause.

The man in it had to be fishing for influencer deals. There was no other reason to post such a beautifully shot thirst trap. He was shirtless with the tiniest hint of his waistband at the bottom of the photo to prove he did have something slung low on those sharp hips. His hair hung loose and fell effortlessly over his shoulders, everywhere except where he had a hand scrunched in it, pretending not to know how doing so allowed the light to hit his arched neck. 

Remus swallowed. Sirius Black had always seemed like many things, but someone to do half-measures for even a simple photo, he was not. Remus studied the picture, trying to pretend he was looking for changes in his college friend, not being seduced by those smoky eyes. They’d been roommates for a few years, part of a four-person set their sophomore year when Remus roomed with his friend Peter and they’d been paired with two of the most energetic men Remus had ever met. The four had stayed inseparable in the next two years. He still saw James on occasion with Lily, but he hadn’t seen Sirius since they’d gone their separate ways two years ago. 

Sirius was still as hot as he’d been then, but even without Elia at his side, Remus wouldn’t have ever gone for it. They were roommates, after all, and nothing would have made the situation more awkward than a rejection from the hottest man Remus had ever seen up close. Remus knew his own limits, and Sirius had been well above them.

Now, though, Remus considered his options. He hadn’t seen Sirius in so long. Yeah, they would probably be thrown back together again on occasion thanks to James and Lily, but if it hadn’t happened yet, Remus figured he had at least until James got things sorted out and finally proposed to even worry about it. Plus, they were old enough that a little rejection wouldn’t sting the way it once could have.

Remus was going to make a move. He was going to finally be brave, be bold… and like the photo.

Immediately Remus dropped his phone and threw his hands over his face. How pathetic. Here he was a twenty-six-year-old man, and he couldn’t even like a photo without freaking out. Sirius probably got likes on his photo all the time. Remus managed to glance back at the phone before dropping it again in a huff when he saw the number of likes it had. A thirst trap like that? No wonder. Sirius looked like sex on wheels, and plenty of people had shown their appreciation for it. He’d never notice Remus’ like hiding among his notifications. Best to just put the whole thing out of his mind because if he couldn’t bring himself to do anything bolder, this wasn’t going anywhere. 

Leaving his phone on the bed, Remus went to fix himself a cup of tea. He got out the good stuff—he was recently single and deserved the spoil himself—and watched the color slowly seep into a glass mug. He might be pathetic and unable to flirt any better than the thirteen-year-olds he taught, but at least Remus had the patience for a good cup of tea. 

By the time he eventually ambled back into the bedroom with the tea cup, Remus had almost put his little moment of panic out of his mind. It wasn’t the kind that could have lasting implications or even affect him after today. No one else would ever know of it, and that made him feel better about the whole disaster because it meant he wouldn’t need to be embarrassed by anyone about it. He set down his cup of tea, stretched out on the bed, and pulled out his phone again.

He almost didn’t notice the notification in the top corner. Remus hadn’t posted anything in weeks, so why would anyone be leaving him things? His breath caught when he saw Sirius’ handle, but it wasn’t until he realized what picture had been liked that Remus went pale.

Elia had convinced him to post it. They’d actually taken it, snapping a quick photo of Remus smirking at a joke they’d made while stretched out on his stomach in the sand on the beach. It wasn’t the best composed photo Remus had ever seen, but Elia had insisted he looked good, even if it did show off his scars. 

“It makes you look dangerous,” Elia had teased.

“The dangerous teacher. That’s me,” Remus had replied, rolling his eyes. But he had posted it.

Now here was the notification that over six months later, Sirius Black of all people had liked it. 

Remus didn’t necessarily post a lot of photos, but there had still been some scrolling involved for Sirius to find it. It was old enough that it never could have showed up new on his feed, and for someone as popular as Sirius was, Remus honestly doubted that he had seen it originally. No, to like it and to like it now of all times meant only one thing: Sirius had seen the notification of Remus’ like, gone to his page, scrolled until he found the closest thing Remus had to a sexy picture, then liked it. Remus might not have been well-versed in the art of social media courtship, but he was pretty sure this was the equivalent of Sirius ordering him a drink from across the bar. Remus found it only right that he followed up by going over to say hi.

Remus returned to Sirius’ page and sent, _How old does a photo have to be to call someone out for page stalking? I think you’re there._

Then he promptly died a little inside. He’d been trying to be funny, but what if Sirius was offended? What if this was something he did a lot with all his friends? What if he hadn’t meant to like it and would be embarrassed that Remus was calling him out on it?

_What are you going to do if I am? Arrest me? I do like a good pair of handcuffs._

There it was. Holy shit. 

Remus let the phone fall to the bed as he stared up at his ceiling for a moment. What was he doing? Sirius was far too used to this sort of thing for Remus to even dream of keeping up with him verbally. Plus, where would it lead? Maybe this was just empty flirting for Sirius that would leave Remus feeling sadder and lonelier than he was now. Even best-case scenario, what was Remus hoping to achieve? He’d never seen Sirius be serious about anyone. In the time they’d lived together, Remus hadn’t kept track of the number of nights his friend didn’t come home or he did but with someone new. He’d had a few people come around more than once, but he’d always insisted they were just friends. Remus couldn’t imagine being just friends with Sirius with such specific perks involved. 

Then again, maybe he could. Remus may not have been as sexy or exciting as Sirius, but he knew how to have fun. Plus, even though he’d only dated one person for most of the last six years, Remus knew what he was doing when it came to Sirius’ preferred form of communication because Elia had loved a little text teasing. If this was an offer, maybe Remus should make the most of it. 

After making the commitment to himself, Remus again picked up his phone, only pausing a moment when he saw another message. Funny. Sirius had never struck him as the double-texting kind.

_Sorry if that was too forward. The bit was there, and I couldn’t resist. How’s Elia?_

Remus frowned as he typed back, _No worries. Just didn’t see it immediately._ A lie. _And we broke up. Different paths and all that._

The reply came rather quickly. _That sucks,_ followed by, _How long?_

 _About a month,_ Remus sent back. He hesitated, wondering how to best put his feelings into words. _It sounds rude, but I think miss being in a relationship as much as I actually miss them._

A longer pause. _I’m still sorry, but I’m glad you’re all right._

 _Me too. Anyway, what were we talking about?_ Ugh, that was cringey. Remus could do better. He could come up with good lines. He could. He had. The mention of Elia had thrown him off, though, and really it shouldn’t have. Sirius had never known Remus outside his relationship with Elia. It was only natural for him to ask.

Sirius’ reply came quick again. _My page stalking, I believe. You were calling me out._

 _That’s right. Back to what you said then, I don’t have any handcuffs, but maybe we could_

Could what? Remus floundered momentarily, knowing he had to reply quickly. A thought came to him, and Remus immediately flushed. He couldn’t send that. He didn’t have anything else, though. He had to.

 _I don’t have any handcuffs, but maybe we could discuss another form of punishment._ No, he couldn’t leave that innuendo. He had to fix it. _A fine maybe? You could pay it in drinks._

God, that wasn’t better. Was it worse? Remus didn’t know, but as quickly as Sirius had replied before, he kept his phone glued to his face for the agonizing thirty seconds or so before Sirius’ reply appeared.

_I think that could be arranged. James actually talked Peter in going out on Friday. He told me he was going to text you too for old time’s sake to see if you wanted to drive up from London. Since he apparently hasn’t yet, care to join us?_

Remus took a deep breath and closed his eyes. _Love to,_ he sent back, wondering exactly what he was getting himself into.

…

Contrary to what some of his students suspected, Remus was not a stick in the mud. His jumper collection was extensive, but he did have the kind of closing more suited for a night out at a place he’d been to a few times in college. He’d had fun, but it had never quite been his scene. It had been even less Elia’s, so Remus had been content with a few nights out with friends when they were busy. 

Now, though, Remus felt a stir of anticipation that he’d never felt coming here before. Sure, he’d idly flirted with people at bars and clubs when he wasn’t quite sure if he was flirting or being friendly, and he’d met Elia at dinner or a bar to unwind together plenty of times. This was different. He’d never gone somewhere before knowing that Sirius planned to have eyes for him. 

And oh, that moment when those eyes caught his. Remus grinned, fighting the blush he was sure spread despite his best intentions. As he headed over to where his friends had all collected, Remus slid into the booth, bumping into Sirius a little more solidly than necessary. 

“Fancy meeting you all here,” he said, looking around with a sly smile. “I had plans to meet a rather handsome bunch, but I suppose you’ll do.”

“Hey!” Peter protested as James asked, “Why’d we invite you anyway?”

Sirius just laughed and bumped Remus’ shoulder back. “We’ll be prettier after a couple rounds. I do owe you some drinks, after all.”

Remus turned to him, shivering at the intensity that even a simple smile could bring to Sirius’ face. “I suppose we’d better get to them then.” 

In hindsight, Remus felt like he should have considered that plan a bad one, but when it had led to him dancing close to Sirius, firm hands holding his waist as he brushed back against Sirius with almost every shift of his hips, Remus couldn’t exactly be mad. He didn’t think he’d danced like this since freshman year. Elia had never been much of a dancer, and Remus had always been too loyal to dance so close to strangers. 

Or to friends, now that he thought on it. Remus was pretty sure there might have been an opportunity or two to dance with Sirius like this in the past, mostly joking requests with a slight edge of truth, but Remus had always turned him down. It had felt too dangerous to consider such an offer from him, well, seriously. Besides, Remus could always point to at least one person who was at the bar or nearby dancing with friends who had been eyeing Sirius for at least ten minutes. When Sirius went places, people watched him. When Remus was out with Sirius, he seemed to always notice the noticers. 

He wasn’t noticing them now, though. Remus closed his eyes and let his hands go up over his head before falling back, elbows bent as he managed to comb his fingers into Sirius’ hair. He’d always wanted to do this. As much as Remus had loved Elia and as much as he’d always pretended he felt nothing special for Sirius, there had always been a pull between them. Remus had always wanted to know what it was like to run his hands through Sirius’ hair or feel his hips against Remus’ bum or experience the tremor of Sirius’ voice low in his ear. The latter wasn’t necessarily new, but Remus had always made himself pretend he didn’t notice Sirius’ proximity in college. Elia had once remarked they’d never seen roommates as close and cuddly as the four of them. Remus had laughed and pretended that having Peter flop on top of him on the couch was just like Sirius doing the same. Now, years later, he could finally admit the comparison wasn’t even close.

“So does the sexy teacher thing motivate your students?” Sirius teased in his ear, dragging Remus from his thoughts.

“Oh God, don’t even joke about that,” Remus groaned, though he tightened his fist in Sirius’ hair at a particularly well-timed thrust to the music. “The number of comments and general jokes I’ve heard about it have me about ready to scream sometimes. And before you ask, not in a fun way.”

Sirius laughed, the sound loud and sudden—but not unpleasant—so clear to Remus’ ear. “So not a sexy teacher thing,” he commented, “Just sexy.”

Remus’ stomach flipped, and although he felt a bit like he was being put on, he stayed close to Sirius as they danced. “Oh, come on, like you haven’t seen yourself in the mirror lately. You know exactly what you look like.” Competing against that, Remus didn’t even think he’d place on the podium.

“But apparently you don’t.” Sirius wrapped his arms more securely around Remus’ waist. They’d shifted enough that they were more upright spooning than truly dancing. “You, Remus Lupin, are hot, and you always have been.”

Remus nearly sputtered. He angled his head back to argue, but Sirius’ height meant Remus’ head was almost lying on the other man’s shoulder now. He found himself staring into those grey eyes that had always kept him so enamored. 

Sirius was staring at his lips. After a moment of hesitation, Remus twisted around in Sirius’ arms and surged up to kiss him. They’d already declared tonight about having fun. Even if Remus knew Sirius flirted like this often, he might as well make the most of it. If Remus was only going to have a single evening for the experience that was Sirius’ interest, he was damn well going to enjoy every bit of it.

His kissing was vigorous enough that he nearly backed Sirius into another couple. With an arm still snaked around Remus’ waist, Sirius led him over to the wall. He wasted no time before crowding into Remus’ space, and there were certainly no complaints. If Remus had stopped to think about it, he might have decided it was a little indecent to be on each other so thoroughly in a public place, but hey, it was a college bar. They were hardly the first couple to get handsy on the dance floor.

The idea of them being a couple sent a dizzying wave through Remus, but he shoved that fizziness away. They weren’t a couple. Even as he pulled Sirius’ lower lip between his teeth for the delicious whimper it elicited, Remus knew this wasn’t going anywhere. Sirius wasn’t the kind of guy who did steady, monogamous relationships, and Remus wasn’t the guy who could handle being one of several casual flings happening at the same time. No, he fell into commitment and fell into it hard. Even if he tried to tell himself he could handle casual, Remus knew he wouldn’t be able to. This would be it, he decided. Remus would give himself tonight and wherever it led—and it would lead good places if the way Sirius was grinding against his hip was any indication—and then he would be done. He would go back to being just friends with Sirius or as close to it as they could be, considering they didn’t talk much anymore. It would have to be enough if Remus was going to not lose his heart again so soon.

“What are you thinking about?” Sirius murmured, then pressed a trail of kisses down the side of Remus’ neck to suck on that sweet spot where it joined with his shoulder, using his nose to nudge Remus’ shirt collar out of the way.

Remus gasped at the sensation, but he had his wits enough about him not to admit all his thoughts. “Thinking about what else you’d kiss if I gave you the chance.” He turned red, flushing as much from embarrassment as from the way Sirius had him riled up, but Sirius didn’t give him any crap for the line. 

Instead, his eyes flashed and that wolf-like smile Remus had seen so many times emerged. He leaned in to press a kiss at the corner of Remus’ mouth. “All you had to do was ask.”

As they said their goodbyes, Remus had expected to receive some amount of shit from the others, but from the gleam in James’ eyes, this had been a discussed possibility before he’d arrived. He also pointedly ignored Peter mouthing, “Have fun,” in his direction as Sirius pulled him from the bar by his waist. 

They had to get a car in order to reach Sirius’ apartment, and as Sirius pulled him over onto his lap for some heavy petting, Remus realized this was probably the first time he’d ever made out in a car. Elia hadn’t minded the occasional kiss on the cheek, but they’d not been big on public affection. Remus hadn’t been either. At least, he hadn’t thought he was. As he swallowed a murmur of approval from Sirius for where he’d slid his hands, Remus suspected that might be changing. Perhaps it was just Sirius. He did have quite the effect on people, Remus knew. He wouldn’t pretend he was unaffected.

Perhaps because he was otherwise occupied, Remus hardly noticed the drive. He barely noticed the walk up to Sirius’ apartment either, but as they paused on the stairs, he worried they might not make it quite far enough. Somehow they did. As Sirius pulled Remus inside, swung the door shut behind him, and leaned back against the wood with Remus still in hand to fall against him, Remus smirked. “You know I didn’t think it would be so difficult to finally get to see your apartment.”

The quip seemed to startle Sirius, and he let out a deep laugh right in Remus’ face. “You could have seen it any time,” he promised with a wink. “All you had to do was ask.” 

Without waiting for further prompting, Remus leaned in to begin pressing sloppy kisses against Sirius’ neck. Not being in a moving vehicle gave him remarkable aim, and Remus made it a point to stop and nibble at each place that made Sirius’ breath hitch. Soon Sirius’ neck was covered in a plethora of deep bruises in various shades of pink and red. 

Sirius caught his eye through their reflections in the hall mirror. For a split second, Remus was worried he’d be mad, but instead the long-haired man grinned. “Everyone’ll see those tomorrow,” he declared. “They’ll know exactly what a bitey little wolf you are.”

“Hey!” Remus protested, but he couldn’t help laughing as Sirius pushed him just enough away to get moving, one hand wrapped around Remus’ wrist to drag him toward the living room. Remus was expecting to be shoved down on the couch, and it surprised him when instead Sirius fell back in a sitting position, tugging at Remus to coax him down onto his lap. 

Remus settled, straddling Sirius with raised eyebrows. “I’m totally down to make out for a while, but I did think we were moving on to something else when you brought me back.” He wiggled down against Sirius’ lap to prove his point, grinning both at the hiss his lover let out and the bulge he could feel against his ass.

“Tease,” Sirius groaned, then looked up at Remus rather intently. “First of all, never underestimate the power of good foreplay. Second… Who said all I wanted was to make out?” With a sly look on his face, he reached out to settle his hand over Remus’ crotch.

Now it was Remus’ turn to groan. “I’m not going to tell you no,” he managed to get out as Sirius rubbed against him. With that permission given, Sirius’ hands were inside his pants in moments, and it didn’t take long before Remus was panting and leaning forward to press his lips back to Sirius’ to both spur him on and demonstrate some appreciation.

“You really are a wolf,” Sirius said with a laugh as he pulled away and stopped Remus from being able to suck on his lower lip. 

Remus opened his mouth to reply, but a particularly well-timed twist of Sirius’ wrist let him gasping instead.

“Like that?” Sirius asked. His voice was suddenly in Remus’ ear, and he turned his head to recapture those sinful lips. “So responsive. God, and you’re so hot too.” He shifted his focus, now returning the favor against Remus’ neck.

“You called me a wolf,” Remus gasped, his eyes falling closed as Sirius’ teeth sunk into the sensitive spot where his shoulder joined his neck. “But you’re downright a dog, aren’t you?”

“If the collar fits,” Sirius teased.

“Nope, not playing that game, not into that,” Remus said with a laugh, fake shoving Sirius away, although with Remus’ position on his lap, he couldn’t go anywhere even if he wanted to. His laughter quickly choked off into a moan as Sirius swiped his thumb over Remus’ tip in retribution. 

Sirius pressed another kiss against Remus’ neck. “But are you playing this one?”

“Shut up,” Remus groaned, leaning down against Sirius’ forehead.

“You love it.”

Remus’ heart pounded at such casual use of that pesky little word. Rather than address it directly, he reached up to tug at Sirius’ hair. The hand on his cock stuttered momentarily, and Remus grinned against his skin. “You’re not the only one who can play,” he murmured, tugging on it again.

The full out whine that escaped Sirius’ mouth was hotter than Remus wanted to admit, and he immediately seized Sirius’ lips with his again. They kept at it for a while, but far too quickly, Remus had to break away with a groan and wrap his hand around Sirius’ wrist to still the hand on his cock. 

“Already?” Sirius teased.

Remus leaned in to bite his ear. “No, but I will be if you keep that up. Let me suck you off first.”

That had Sirius sitting up a bit straighter, and he coaxed Remus off his lap. Remus was going to drop to his knees right there, but Sirius stopped him as he also stood. He glanced down and smirked, and Remus refused to look down and acknowledge the way his dick was hanging out of his pants. Instead he reached down to shove at the sides, let them slide off his hips and to the floor. Almost immediately Sirius had his hands at the hem of Remus’ shirt to hoist it over his head. 

“This feels entirely unfair,” Remus said, gesturing to Sirius’ clothing as if he hadn’t been the one to initiate stripping himself. 

Sirius laughed and reached around to rub a hand across Remus’ hip and settle on his ass. “Oh, I don’t think so. I rather like the uninterrupted view. Speaking of which…” Sirius gave his handful a squeeze and stepped back. “Lead the way.”

Remus rolled his eyes. He’d never been in this apartment, but he could find his way to the bedroom easy enough. It wasn’t a large apartment. Still, in the hallway, Remus paused to say, “Well, if you really want me on display,” then bent over. His cheeks burned even as he did it, and Remus suspected the flush was likely spreading down his neck over his chest by now. Rather than make him feel like a fool, though, Sirius immediately let out a noise that made Remus’ cock jump as he put his hands on Remus’ hips and dropped to his knees behind him.

“Brace on the wall,” Sirius ordered, and without even thinking, Remus did. “You did promise to suck me off, but now I’m thinking something else with my mouth might be rather nice. Would you like that?”

Remus burned even brighter as he shifted his hips in Sirius’ hands and admitted, “I prepped before the club.”

Sirius swore, and before Remus had time to think about it, his cheeks were being spread. He shivered despite himself. He might have set up this situation, but he’d thought Sirius would grind against him or reach between his legs for a quick tuck before they continued on to the bedroom. He hadn’t expected this. 

Remus could feel Sirius’ breath against his skin, and he shivered again as it turned into intentional air being blown against his crack. “Sirius,” he warned, but it was choked off by the sensation of a tongue against his hole. Remus didn’t manage to stay upright long before he was nearly slipping. Sirius pulled away, both of them laughing as Remus knelt instead. He threw a quick wink over his shoulder before leaning forward, settling his arms and head against the rug with his ass even more on display at this angle than it had been before. While he might have felt self-conscious in most situations, Sirius didn’t give him time to get inside his own head. Soon Remus was moaning into the carpet, letting ever sound of pleasure fly in response to the focused way Sirius used his tongue and lips across his skin, shifting occasionally to tease his teeth against Remus’ cheek.

If Sirius was this attentive to a one night stand, Remus wondered what he’d be like as a boyfriend. Instantly he tensed at the thought, but almost without pause, soothing hands that must have misinterpreted the cause were sliding across his back and side. Remus relaxed. Perhaps he couldn’t have Sirius, but he could have this moment. Remus did have this moment. He was going to enjoy every damn part of it. 

“I could fuck you right here in the hall,” Sirius murmured, nuzzling against Remus’ skin before leaning forward to mouth at his balls. As Remus nearly jumped in response, he felt Sirius grin about it. “How are your knees?”

“They’ve been worse,” Remus said automatically. He arched his hips up without meaning to, giving Sirius better access to reach between his legs and begin stroking him again.

After a few more teasing kisses to rather sensitive areas, Sirius slowly pulled away, propping on one knee to reach around and help Remus up. How thoughtful. Before they’d actually stood up from their kneeling positions, Remus leaning over to kiss Sirius some more. There was a split second pause, as though Sirius couldn’t believe Remus would be so willing after where his mouth had just been, but he quickly got over his surprise. They stayed like that long enough that Remus gathered a few new bruises on his neck and complaint from one of his knees.

“Okay,” he said with a hint of regret. “Now the knees are over this.”

With another laugh, Sirius pulled him to his feet, and the two of them stayed nearly intertwined as they made their way to the bedroom. 

As his naked back pressed completely against Sirius’ clothed front, Remus stopped in the doorway. “Now it’s definitely time you lost a few layers.”

The man needed no further instructions, and Remus found himself being playfully pushed toward the bed to make room. He would have otherwise stayed to helped, but as he turned around to see a shirt falling to the floor, watching didn’t seem so bad. Sirius caught his eye as long fingers fumbled for the fly of his pants. Ever the showman, he winked and wiggled his hips as he slid them down. 

Remus bit his lip as he glanced down. What he saw wasn’t a surprise when he’d already felt it earlier, but Remus couldn’t resist a peek. He couldn’t say he’d never seen Sirius in various levels of undress. They had lived together, after all, but seeing the man leave the bathroom in a towel was very different than having him completely bare all for Remus.

“Get over here,” he said, intending to sound commanding and too focused on Sirius to care that it came out as a request.

Sirius didn’t seem to mind anyway if his smirk as he moved forward was any indication. Remus arched up as Sirius settled between his legs. The height difference between them with Sirius standing was too much for a kiss, but Sirius bent down toward him to compensate. As their lips met, Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius’ neck and pulled him down onto the bed. They fell together in a tangle but managed to continue kissing even as they scooted back and got settled. 

“I want to fuck you right now,” Sirius murmured as he shifted his face to bite against Remus’ jawline. 

“That sounds good,” Remus admitted, tilting his head to give Sirius better access. “But I feel like I still owe you that blowjob.” In any other circumstances, he would have just tabled the idea for another time, but when he knew another time wasn’t coming, Remus couldn’t let their time together pass without getting his lips around Sirius’ cock. If the groan rumbling against his neck was any indication, Sirius wasn’t going to complain.

Sirius didn’t seem interested in moving any time soon, so Remus wrapped an arm around him and rolled him to the side. For a moment, Sirius looked stunned to have ended up on his back, but soon he was smiling again and scooting back to prop himself against the pillows. He reached out and cupped a hand against the back of Remus’ head.

“You really are amazing.”

Remus dropped his gaze, face flushing under the sincerity of Sirius’ comment. It wasn’t a line or any kind of thing he could flirt back to. It was honest and far too vulnerable Remus to handle.

Sirius’ hand shifted down under his chin and tipped Remus’ head back up. With eyes wide, Remus let it happen, swallowing hard as he met Sirius’ and took in his earnest expression. It was too much.

“I do mean it,” Sirius said softly and leaned in to press a kiss to Remus’ forehead. “Sorry if that’s… I kind of interrupted the moment, didn’t I?”

“You did,” Remus admitted, shifting up to bump his nose against Sirius’ to break his gaze. “But we can always get back to it.”

He could feel Sirius’ fingertips brushing against his sides. “In that case, don’t let me stop you.”

Remus laughed and gave him one last kiss on the lips before slowly making his way down Sirius’ body. Whatever had just happened was too intense for him to think about, but Remus pushed it aside. It was a fluke. Something small that he could put out of his mind. He’d have plenty of time to drive himself mad puzzling over it later.

While he’d intended to tease as he kissed across Sirius’ skin, Remus hadn’t counted on being teased back by the fingers that slowly trailed up his spine and through his hair. He felt Sirius’ fingers slip free and glanced over in time to watch his hand fist into the sheets.

“Think you’re going to need some leverage?” he teased. Sirius opened his mouth for a retort, but Remus didn’t give him a chance. Instead he stuck out his tongue and let it slide along the underside of Sirius’ cock as he sank down onto it.

“Fuck,” Sirius sputtered, throwing his head back. “I guess I needed the leverage, after all.”

Remus hummed in reply, breathing carefully to avoid choking. As he pulled back off, Remus licked at his tip, relishing the whine Sirius let out. So far, Remus had felt like this whole night had been about him and what Sirius wanted to do to him. It was Remus’ turn to relish him with a little attention. 

He lost track of time like that, focused instead on how each drag of his tongue or shift of his hand brought forth new sounds from Sirius. Some actions had to be repeated just to get those sounds again. He discovered that while Sirius seemed to enjoy being deepthroated, but it was the smaller touches that did him in. Mouthing at his balls made him moan. Sliding a tongue against his slit had him whimpering. Pressing kisses around the base of his dick made him pant. Remus was learning all kinds of new information, and he tried not to dwell on what a shame it was that he’d never be able to put it to future use. Best to make the most of it now then.

Eventually Sirius pulled him up for air. Remus moved in for another kiss, but Sirius had his face pressed against Remus’ neck before he had a chance. “I am going to cum in your mouth if you keep that up.”

Remus nearly choked on air at how casually Sirius said it. “I- That doesn’t sound so bad.”

Sirius chuckled and shifted enough to the side for Remus to hear him more quickly. “No, it doesn’t. But you know what sounds even better?”

As much as Remus wanted to hear him say it, his face was already red. He turned and pressed his forehead against Sirius’ hair. “I have some guesses. How do you want me?”

The noise Sirius made would live rent free in Remus’ brain for a long time. “Will you be comfortable on your back? I want to see your face.”

Remus wanted that too. He and Sirius rolled around to switch positions, and Sirius helped Remus get a pillow under his hips before scrambling for a condom. They probably should have thought of that earlier, Remus knew, but right this second, he was more interested in the now. 

“Ready?”

Remus looked up and was momentarily struck by the earnest intensity on Sirius’ face. He was poised between Remus’ legs with one hand on himself coating his cock with lube and the other resting against Remus’ thigh. God, it was a pretty picture. Remus closed his eyes and let his head fall back as he managed to get out, “Yes.” Best not to think about how badly he wanted to see that picture again.

Remus felt Sirius shift his leg up over the other’s shoulder, and he tipped his knee to keep it there. He let out a breath as he felt Sirius settle against him. That breath shifted into a moan as Sirius pressed slowly into his body. It was perhaps a little too tight. The only real prep Remus’d had since arriving had been Sirius eating him out in the hall, and while that had been divine, it didn’t quite compare to the stretch of fingers getting him ready.

He didn’t realize he’d squeezed his eyes shut until he felt Sirius’ hands rubbing across whatever skin he could reach as the other whispered, “Look at me.”

Remus eventually managed, though it felt a bit glazed over as he finally met Sirius’ eyes. What he saw there made him want to look away, but Remus didn’t have the focus to put words to it right now anyway.

“Hey,” Sirius said quietly, still running his hands over Remus’ hips and thighs, reaching up toward his chest and arms.

“Hey,” Remus said. As Sirius’s hand ran down his arm and caught his hand, Remus looked away, down toward Sirius’ stilled hips as he waited for permission to move. He was so tender, Remus thought. What he wouldn’t give for someone like this all the time. 

“How are you doing?” Sirius’ voice was still soft, and he squeezed Remus’ hand.

Remus tried to ignore the lump that put in his throat. What had happened? Something had shifted. He’d thought they’d returned to casual after Sirius’ assessment of him, but although they’d had fun and still were, there was something a little too intense, a little too intimate in the air. Sirius didn’t seem to just be enjoying sex with him anymore; he was almost lavishing him with attention now. 

“You can move,” Remus said instead of answering the question directly. The truth was that he suddenly felt overwhelmed, but not by what Sirius was doing. No, it was all in how Sirius was looking at him. Movement seemed like the only way. “But… go slow. At least at first.”

Sirius nodded and pressed a kiss to the knee beside his head. As requested, he went slow as he pulled out, but eventually the two developed a rhythm, and it was Remus’ turn again to share sounds. Sirius was vocal too, but he seemed to take pride in each gasp and moan he managed to coax out. Remus had to enjoy those he got back, though. His favorite was the small kitten whimper Sirius gifted him as Remus clenched around him, too close to do much else. In the haze of that moment, Remus looked at Sirius and found him looking back. The man’s expression was still unreadable, but Remus kept his eyes on Sirius for the rest of their time together, not looking away until his own release had his eyes fluttering closed. 

A small curse from Sirius had him forcing his eyes open just enough to take in Sirius’ bliss as he pressed himself to the hilt against Remus and came. 

They stayed like that a moment, breathing hard. Sirius moved first, but rather than pull out, he reached forward and ran a hand through Remus’ drying cum.

“You don’t have to do—” Remus trailed off, silenced by Sirius’ tongue as it ran along his own fingers. 

“But I wanted to.” Sirius winked and ran his now clean hand against Remus’ leg before shifting, sliding ever so slowly free of Remus’ body. Remus pressed his legs together, trying to make himself feel less empty. 

Sirius stood on shaky legs and tossed the used condom in the wastebasket. “I’ll get you a towel,” he murmured as he leaned down to peck Remus’ lips. 

Remus lay there feeling sated but also confused as Sirius ran water in the adjoining bathroom and eventually reappeared. He reached for the washcloth, but Sirius shook his head and maneuvered it around Remus’ outstretched hand to wipe the mess away himself. Remus made himself relax. His eyes fluttered closed as he let himself be taken care of. 

That wasn’t a new experience exactly. He and Elia had been good at checking in with each other, but they’d both been so independent. Sirius’ desire to take care of him here in the aftermath was just different.

Remus’ eyes snapped open as he realized it was the first time in a while he’d even thought about Elia in all this. He’d assumed that his first time with someone else would be a constant comparison. Did they kiss him as thoroughly as Elia? Was he letting them take the lead like Elia liked to? Was it the same kind of “your pleasure tonight, mine tomorrow” that he and Elia often operated under? Remus supposed he could go back through this whole encounter to make those comparisons, but he hadn’t considered them once. This had been about Sirius and himself. There hadn’t been room for exes or anyone else. Still, Remus couldn’t help thinking this one would be a comparison night in the future.

“What’s wrong? What are you thinking about?”

Remus’ head snapped up, and judging from Sirius’ furrowed brows, he must have gone deep in that momentary wonder.

Unable to actually share it, he offered a small smile instead. “Nothing’s wrong,” he promised. “I just… get in my own head sometimes. That was… Yeah, um, I don’t know how to describe that.” He laughed a bit, nerves tingling. “You certainly know how to make an impact, don’t you?”

Sirius’ face lightened, and he dropped the wash cloth to the floor—Remus had to convince himself not to pick it up and find the hamper—before crawling into bed over Remus. He hovered there just long enough to grin and kiss Remus’ nose, then flopped down on his other side where there was more space. After a lot of wiggling and wriggling, Remus realized that Sirius was trying to use his legs to kick the covers out from under them, and Remus shifted around to help. Eventually they were free enough that Sirius could grab them and pull them up over both men. 

That accomplished, he leaned over to tuck an arm around Remus’ waist and snuggle into against Remus’ pillow and his shoulder. 

“Night,” Sirius said, muffled by the pillow.

“Night,” Remus replied. If he couldn’t help smile, well, Sirius couldn’t see it right now anyway. 

…

When Remus woke up in the morning, it didn’t happen all at once. He slowly came to and became aware of the things around him. He became aware of the firm weight against his side and the tingling of his arm where it was pinned under the weight. He felt hair against his face, and it was this that finally reminded him where he was. It had been over a month since he’d had someone else in his bed, and Elia had never had that much hair.

As he shifted, so did the weight above him. A nose nuzzled against his cheek, and Remus hummed in response. 

“Did I wake you?” Sirius murmured as he cuddled in closer. Remus realized that one of Sirius’ legs was tangled up in his own. 

“No,” Remus said, blinking a few times as he stared up at the ceiling. “I hate to ask, but can you move? I think my arm’s asleep.”

“Oh, sorry.” Sirius rolled away, but Remus didn’t miss the way he wiggled closer, stopping just shy of the arm Remus was now shifting with a wince.

“What time is it?”

Sirius glanced at the clock on his nightstand before replying, “Almost 9. You don’t have anywhere to go, do you?”

Remus told himself to ignore the flutter in his stomach at how hopeful Sirius sounded. He turned his head to look at the other more fully. “No, I suppose not. Why?”

He’d somewhat predicted the mischievous smirk that crossed Sirius’ face, but the hand moving toward him under the covers was a surprise. As Sirius used the backs of his fingers to brush back and forth against his naked hip, Remus tried not to let himself short circuit.

“I was thinking it would be fun to fuck you again this morning.”

The noise Remus made wouldn’t have been out of place last night, but it embarrassed him here in the morning light. “I’m… not sure I’d be up for that this morning,” he said carefully, trying to hide the way he winced again as he propped up and shifted weight from his back to his ass.

Sirius’ eyes widened, and he crowded closer. “Shit, I didn’t hurt you last night, did I?”

“No no,” Remus said quickly. “I very much enjoyed all of that last night. It’s just been a bit and was a little less prep than I probably should have had—by my own choice. Don’t make that face.”

Sirius kept it as his hand more firmly rested on Remus’ hip. “If you’re sure.” He paused a moment, and Remus saw the gleam in his eye before he added, “I suppose it’s probably not a good idea for you to fuck me either.”

“Jesus,” Remus swore and fell back against the pillows. “You can’t just say something like that when I’m still waking up.” 

“Are you awake now, though?”

Remus laid there silently for a few moments before admitting, “I don’t think it would be a good idea anyway.”

Sirius shrugged. “We could always have breakfast first and see how you’re feeling. I don’t mind tabling that for another time. Maybe even on a table.” He smiled and squeezed Remus’ hip, but Remus couldn’t quite smile back.

This man was going to be the death of things. “I still don’t think so,” he said, carefully looking at the ceiling and not at Sirius. “Look, don’t think I mean it personally please. I just… Clearly this can’t continue like last night, so I think it might be better if we just draw the line here this morning. And then maybe things can be normal again.”

“Normal,” Sirius repeated, then went quiet.

Remus closed his eyes to avoid the temptation of looking over at Sirius’ face. He was sure Sirius would look hurt, and that wasn’t fair. When this wasn’t really his idea, Remus refused to let himself be guilted.

“Yeah, normal,” he eventually said when he realized Sirius wasn’t going to add anything more. The hand was still against his hip, and when it tightened its grip, Remus’ eyes snapped open to Sirius’ despite his best efforts. The storm there made him feel every bit as guilty as he’d feared. “Look, I’m not stupid, Sirius. I know this can’t go any other way that doesn’t mean someone getting hurt.” Probably himself, but he figured he’d be charitable. “I can’t do casual. I know you’re really good at it, but that’s just not something that works for me. I—” _fall in love too easily_ “—don’t share well.”

Something in Sirius’ face shifted, but it was an expression Remus couldn’t read. “Who said anything about sharing?”

Remus snorted and shifted slightly away, knocking away the hand against his hip as he pulled the covers up. This wasn’t an easy conversation to have naked. “Don’t act so surprised. You’ve never done anything with labels in your life. I’m not naïve enough to think I’d be anything different.”

Sirius drew himself more upright, apparently as unconcerned about his nudity as Remus was concerned about his. “Why couldn’t you be?”

Every part of Remus froze. For a moment, he couldn’t collect enough thoughts together to really process what Sirius had said. When he eventually did, Remus pulled back again. “That’s not funny,” he snapped. “I know you. I’ve seen your dating history, Sirius. Everyone’s just a friend or a fling. Your name though it may be, you don’t do serious.”

“Maybe you don’t know as much as you think you do,” Sirius said, an edge slipping into his voice that hadn’t been there before. “Maybe when someone is hung up on someone else, they find other people on occasion because they know they can’t have what they want.”

“You’re you.” Remus sat up straighter, blankets and modesty momentarily forgotten. “Who the hell could you have wanted that you couldn’t have?”

“You, you idiot!”

A beat of silence passed between them as the two stared. Sirius was breathing hard, and Remus was finding it hard to breathe at all. 

Finally he said, “What do you mean me?”

“What it says on the tin.” Sirius huffed and rolled his eyes. “I’ve been half in love with you for years.” He tried to make it sound casual, but his voice cracked slightly at the admission. “You seemed so happy that I was never going to say anything, especially when I thought it was just a passing thing: thinking you were cute. By the time I realized it wasn’t going anywhere, it was way too late to speak up. You had Elia, and if they were what you wanted, I didn’t figure it was worth jumping in and ruining everything because I couldn’t keep it in my pants. So I did. At least where you were concerned. I saw other people casually because I wasn’t interested in finding someone else I could be serious about, not when I was that hung up about you.”

“You liked me,” Remus said, unable to repeat it in its entirety. Sirius’ pranks weren’t usually this cruel and he seemed earnest, but Remus was having a hard time imagining any of this could be real.

“I’ve got another confession.” Sirius turned his head away, not looking at Remus anymore. “I did know you two broke up. I thought about reaching out, but as crazy as it sounds, I couldn’t be a rebound. I didn’t want to be the person you used to get them out of your system. Then you liked that pic, and I said to hell with it. I’d been planning on feeling things out anyway, if James or Peter had gotten around to inviting you in a timely manner. I figured it could hurt to probe.”

Remus just stared. “But you asked about Elia.” 

Sirius nodded. “I know. I couldn’t admit that I knew and hadn’t said anything. I figured I’d see what you said. If you lied about it or started pouring out your heart, that was my sign I shouldn’t even try.”

“That’s kind of rude.”

Sirius snorted. “So is assuming that I only had sex with you simply to have someone to have sex with.” Remus shifted on the bed, but he didn’t apologize. “Remus, trust me, I’ve never slept with anyone I didn’t like at least a little, but I’ve never liked anyone as much as I like you.”

“I—Really?”

Remus bit his lip as he caught Sirius’ eye again. He certainly didn’t seem like he was playing a prank. No, that far too earnest expression from last night was back. Sirius meant this. He meant what he said about Remus.

As Sirius nodded, Remus looked back down at the bed. “You know this is probably still a bad idea. There’s a pretty good drive back to my place, and I’m not moving back to London. I like where I teach too much.”

“Not a problem. I’d move to you.” Sirius said it automatically, but at least he had enough shame to look as embarrassed about it as Remus felt. 

“Is this moving too fast?” Remus asked, but he found himself shifting closer to Sirius.

“Maybe,” Sirius admitted, lifting a hand to brush hair out of Remus’ face. “I can slow down.”

Remus nodded and bit his lower lip. Despite his words, Sirius’ eyes immediately focused on it. “Might be a good idea,” Remus said, but he drew nearer still. “I seem to recall you mentioning breakfast. Why don’t we start there and see where things go?”

Sirius’ eyes lit up. “That’s a brilliant plan.”

Remus chuckled and let his forehead rest against Sirius’. “I know,” he said. “I made it.” 

Remus leaned in and kissed Sirius again. Last night’s immediacy had been fun, but there was something else in the knowledge that he could do this as many times as he wanted. Something good. Something almost like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear any comments about it.
> 
> Prompt: Modern AU. Remus has recently broken up. He sees a tiktok, IG post etc. from an old friend from uni, Sirius, and ends up sending him a message. They decide to meet and catch up as friends. They end up meeting in a bar where Sirius is with James and other friends. So Remus goes clubbing with them. Sirius is SUCH a flirt the whole night, just like he had always been in Uni too, what a player. And it's not like Remus hasn't ever thought about fucking Sirius. So... they end up fucking in Sirius' home. Also would like: Sirius wanting to have more than one night stand with Remus (Re assumed that's not Sirius' style). Re realising Sirius might actually be much more than a player, and that this might not be just lust for Remus like he had originally planned. Oh, really, this has been so specific, feel free to change or leave out anything!


End file.
